


Paint it black

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, episode 1 season 9, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I look inside myself and see my heart is black<br/>I see my red door and it has been painted black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint it black

Краски блекнут и выгорают под солнцем; даже пятна крови со временем тускнеют и стираются. Всё напрасно, – думает Сэм. Столько лет, столько сил потрачено на то, чтобы понять бессмысленность этой войны. Впервые Сэм совершенно не испытывает страха. Сидящее перед ним существо - в обличье человека, и только глаза выдают его истинную природу. В них светятся мудрость и покой, недоступные смертным. Миллионы лет, мириады душ – всего лишь песок в часах, перевернутых невидимой рукой; сами они ничего не значат. Сэм хотел бы стать такой песчинкой, затеряться в общем течении и просто перестать быть.

Но подобная роскошь не для Сэма Винчестера. Кое-кто любит его и нуждается в нем настолько, что готов перехитрить смерть, заключить сделку с дьяволом и пару раз хорошенько тряхнуть небесами. Лишь бы Сэм не умирал. Пускай его глаза подернуты пленкой и движения скованы, как у поднятого трупа, пускай он заперт в теле, ставшем для него тюрьмой, пускай. Дин смог. Дин удержал его рядом. Вопреки всему.

Говорят, родная кровь не водица. И что цвет ее – алый. Но на мгновение, в тот краткий миг пронзительной ясности перед тем, как холод заполняет Сэма и он оказывается по ту сторону смертной черты, Сэм видит, сознает настоящий цвет их общей крови. Черный.


End file.
